Renato Fernandez
'''Renato Fernandez' is one of the main characters of Wiki Island. One of the survivors of Oceanic Flight 815, Renato finds himself stranded on a mysterious island that appears to host many perils. A relatively aggressive man, Renato is soon consumed with a thirst for power, trying hard to assume a position of leadership among the survivors. He is the older brother of Federico. Biography 'Early Life' Renato was born in Spain and grew up with his family, including his younger brother, Federico Fernandez. At some point during his childhood, Renato was part of a scout group, where he learned several survival skills. This then led him to believe he was a 'born leader'. ("Lost, Part 1") 'Season 1' Following the tragic crash of Oceanic Flight 815, which ended with a small group of survivors being stranged on a mysterious island, young man Federico Fernandez is feeling rather nervous when the first night comes, and his older brother, Renato, tells him not to be 'such a baby', confident that a rescue team will be coming for them soon. Renato then suggests to his brother that he assume leadership of the group of survivors, having been in a scout group when he was younger, which taught him a lot of skills. His condescending description of the rest of the group worries James Snow, who'd overheard the conversation, and who starts worrying that Renato might be too arrogant to pose as their leader. Therefore, James himself stands up and tries to attain a position of authority, which deeply angers the irascible Renato. The latter, envious of James, later vents out to his brother in a bitter and noncomposed manner, comparing himself to James, and referring to the latter very venomously. ("Lost, Part 1") Later that night, Renato watches as Maria tries to ignite a fire rubbing two sticks together. Maria seems to recognize Renato somehow, but he downplays this, rudely so. He then yanks the sticks from her hands, wanting to ignite the fire himself, but is unable to, breaking them in the process. He then storms away. Later, Renato takes advantage of the fact that the three survivors who went to look for the cockpit haven't returned, and stands up before the rest of the group to announce that they are dead and that he should therefore be made the leader. Robert Stark, James' father, is irritated by his attitude and thoughtlessness towards the others, and heavily criticizes him. Shortly afterwards, whispers are heard, and a crash of lightning temporarily blinds the group of people. When they regain their sight, they find an unconscious Renato, dripping blood from his head, lying on the ground, having apparently been attacked. A shadowy figure is seen holding a bloody stick. Chaos ensues, and the three survivors who had gone on the expedition return to find Renato. James and Josh run to get some help, but are stopped cold by the sound of a gunshot. ("Lost, Part 2") Post Death TBA Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Oceanic Flight 815 passengers Category:Season 1 characters Category:Main characters Category:Deceased characters